ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Chrxion
"9 out of every 10 shots against any mobile target...never misses." '''-'''Azriath; describing Chrxion's abilities. Appearance He's a goth that doesn't look like a goth. He has this army cut sides and his back hair just flairs up, he never removes his armor and has never spoken a word yet. He has green eyes and he is as tall as Rexion. His armor is supposed to be tight fit( I can't find any other armor pic for him so I chose a force archer from Cabal wearing Forcium set). Biography and Story Chrxion is the brother of Rexion whose real name is Charizma Xion. Another son of Mithral whom he also wanted to be a Keeper; who again, ignored him and headed straight for the academy. When they both signed for the academy and settled in their bunker down at Earthrealm, the 2 met their roomates who were Azriath, Arturios and Cervantes. On the 1st day, they all got along pretty fast and it continued until they were able to serve the army. He obtained his Light, The Light Of Sight, 2 weeks after Rexion got his. One night, he complained about his eyes aching and itching, then his eyes suddenly lit up and it shined like a spotlight. After what happened, he explained to them what happened. He told them that when his Light was activated, he could see everything, everyone and ultimately anywhere. During the war, he played a vital role in detecting enemy flanks and ambushes, but his powers became limited when he came to Earth after giving up his wings to join the rest of the gang. Personality Chrxion can be described in one simple word, silent. He doesn't really and technically do anything or say anything. He is essentially the enigmatic amongst the group. In battles, the only thing he uses to communicate is telepathy. He is very distant from the Titans and is very much like the Raven of the group. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Powers and Abilities: Like the others, Chrxion has vast magical capabilities that he can utilize to his advantage. Chrxion also doesn't need arrows because of his force projection, he could change the focus of the projection to either be; non-lethal, fatal, piercing or explosive. He can also split the force projection in the max limit of 3 separate and power reduced forces. The arrow which is known as a Spirit Charge also loses it's maximum strength when Chrxion utilizes his telepathy to turn it into a homing arrow in which he can use in only one Charge. He can also utilize his Light to further strengthen homing and spliting Charges. Weapons: Stinger - The design was a gauntlet that had blades that retract, the blades form the base of the bow as holographic like blue blades extend to form the bow. The gauntlet also retracts when he shoots, really does seem like an bow, instead of the first look of a naginata(though he is also able to utilize it as such) attached to the hand. The bow can also adjust to size, the longer the holo-blades, the farther the range, the shorter the faster and more accurate, but range of the Charge is sacrificed. Starfall - Formed with the merging of the Light of Sight and his Stinger, the base design was 4 astral blades all facing against him. The blades are not connected, the blade's formation creates a crucifix, all the 4 sides retract when a shot is fired. When retracted, some of his powerful shots causes the 4 blades to turn clockwise, all the blades rotate at a very high speed and the momentum is kept after the shot. When he uses the Starfall, all his Charges are more fowerful and are more accurate, but the weight of the bow denies him agility, movment and basically any form of physical or melee combat. Weakness He has a very simple array of weaknesses, 1st is his vulnerabilty to Heavenly Weapons ,the World Shapers, and some really really really powerful cosmic powers that can wipe him from existence. Also, get close to him, and he will be unable to really defend himself. And weirdly enough, he is claustraphobic. Category:Characters Category:Endless Wanderers Category:Male